Delta De Silva
by UpgradeTale
Summary: 193X, the year where the Mafia and powerful families bloomed. Among them, stood two people that would change the history of Undertale City once everything fall into place. Hand in hand, both of them will carve the path of the tales of Undertale City. Sacrifices have to be made and out of the two, who will be taken and who will be given? (Gaster x reader) (Gaster!Sans x Reader)
1. Familia De Silva

**Alright guys, another fanfic. I know, I know I still have other 2 on going but this one just can't get out of my head! It is a Mob!AU of Undertale and oh my oh my, please give it a chance to live! I promise I'll make you happy so please, give it a chance. This is only a pilot chapter, nothing official yet because I just want to see how you guys react to this so please, leave a comment. Give me some pointers to improve if you can and I'm sorry if this chapter is boring, it's just how I thought it would be so please, try to get through it without quitting ;(. This is a Reader/OC story so please, do not be confused. I'll explain more when the time is right. I love you guys to the moon and back and Goodnight!**

 **PS: 1) Gaster!Sans is here and so is Gaster!Papyrus. One of them is one of the character's love interest.**

 **2) what I mean by character is that one of the two main character that you can put yourself in thee situation.**

 **3) BTW, Mob!AU does not belong to me but venture through tumblr, you'll find its amazing creator. I did and I never regretted it. Also, the picture do not belong to me. Lovely work done, pencilsloth of tumblr! I love it!**

The sky was oddly gray that day, but it wasn't raining nor would it seemed to rain. Very few cars hustled and bustled on the wide central street that was laced with big building. A few people were walking on the streets and yet it still felt as if barely anyone was out.

Year 193X

Undertale City

A city that nearly topped the class for its crime rate and drug abuse. Streets filled with dirt, where the poor had no power unless given and the rich had everything. In this city, only the powerful ruled the streets. Powerful families or mafia would control each sector. There were still rich families but out all of them stood the De Silva royal family. Well, not royal but with the immense fortune they have, even the staple royal family stereotypes couldn't be compared to them. Owning the largest sector of the city, Master De Silva, an alibi of course, the head of the family, lived in luxuries with his pregnant wife and sweet daughter. A dotting father slash husband, he was ruthless outside his home. Taking what he wants, he was everything a mafia Don would want to become. No one defied him with the outrageous amount of power he had, not even the two leading Mafia organization.

The Fallen and Delta Rune.

Was it mentioned that the city was shared between monsters and humans?

No?

Well, take a seat and welcome to Underground City.

The city of The Fallen, De Silva and Delta Rune.

The forces that wants all the control of the city. From the bad, worse to the horrible, they were all here, all clumped up in one place. Delta Rune, belonging to the monster race, can be an aggressive mob if they were pushed but was usually kind towards people who do not belong in their organization, ignoring them, unlike their counterpart, The Fallen, who was led by a vicious figure with the initials of CA. Their motto were _'it's killed or be killed'_ and their purpose?

To dominate both De Silva and Delta Rune.

Leaders of these organizations or families were never seen by the public, nor do they want to. They all always go out in secret, the eyes of media never being able to catch them. Speaking of their leaders, here were one of them, riding through the streets in their black limousine with bodyguards hidden all over the area.

Black limousine within the city meant whoever owned it is an important person.

And this time, it was W.D. Gaster of Delta Rune who was inside the vehicle.

Stopping at a red light, Gaster looked out of his tinted limousine's window.

But oh wait,

What' this?

Another black importance had stopped just beside his and between them was a figure riding an expensive looking motorcycle. The figure seemed but be female, black matte helmet covered her head with black visor. She was wearing a black leather jack, white fur trimmed around the collar with black sweater underneath. Fingerless gloves swallowed her hands and she gripped on the handlebars, roaring her automatic steed to life. Loose pants that was decorated with lots big pockets hung from her waist and combat boots made themselves home to her feet. She was riding a handcrafted Ninja motorcycle, matte white with traces of black and red in parts of it. Just by looking at that motorcycle, Gaster knew she was an important figure.

She tapped her feet that was on the ground, which was stabilizing her bike and herself, impatiently. She felt like something was watching her so the helmeted head turned left and right to look but found nothing suspicious and finally rested her gaze on the limo on her right, which was Gaster's. The feeling of being watched by an unknown face made Gaster shiver, strangely enough since he barely does so, especially when that unknown face was wearing something that made them seemed more mysterious.

The two had a mini staring competition, both unknown to each other and both curious by what lay beyond the tinted glass that shielded each other's face. The woman's gloved hand went over to the side of the helmet, as if she was about to slid the visor up, before a string of gunshot ripped through the air. The sudden noise startled them both and the woman quickly looked around once more and proceed to kick the side of the limo on her left as hard as she could. The limo sped away as quickly as it can, followed by the mysterious biker leaving a trail of deep rumbling noises from her engine.

A few other biker whirled too quickly for Gaster himself to react, speeding past his car to chase after the other limo that just escaped. Just before they could got out of his view, a few more gunshot was heard and one of the biker fell on to the road, its side scraping against the cement. By now, the pedestrian have completely gone berserk and were running everywhere.

Gaster commanded the driver to follow the strange biker, but not too close that he had a chance of getting hit by the action. His driver drove further forward and stopped when they heard another pair of gunshot followed by a scream. Gaster saw that the limo that was just fine a few moments ago now thrashed, scrunched up after colliding with a nearby bus stop. Its window shattered at the front and the driver of the said car seemed to be dead.

The mysterious biker skidded to a stop, took out a gun from one of the pockets of her pants and shot a few round to, what Gaster thought, scare the attacker away. She then leapt off the bike and rushed to the damaged vehicle, opening the passenger door roughly with a chain of curses lecing her voice to reveal a girl that was wearing a simple black dress with white collar.

 _Could it be…?_

Before Gaster could observe the face of the girl, the mysterious woman had took off her helmet and placed it on the girl's head instead, covering her whole face. She then took out a mask from one of her pockets, tying it around the lower part of her face. She helped the girl got up and led her towards the bike, guiding her up before climbing on to it herself before any of the attacker could fire another round.

Gaster smiled and clapped out of delight as the two sped away, quickly telling the driver to follow them with a grin on his already forever grin. Streets after streets and from one turns to another, the woman seemed to be trying to confuse her attacker who she thought might be following her.

Well, she was half right.

But the Riverman was a good driver.

The pair he had chased ended up entering a compound of luxury, decorated with a glorious fountain and a garden so green you'll mistaken it as garden of Eve which sat behind the sky high black gate with maximum security. There were statues along the road that led to the massive mansion that was behind the gate. The motorcycle sped down the road of the entrance and into the basement garage of the mansion, disappearing from Gaster's sight.

 _So I was right… They we're who I thought they were…_

On the black curvy gate was an initial engrave on it.

D.S.

 _Queen De Silva…_


	2. Shadow of the Queen

Wine glasses, fancy dresses and manners.

These were the life that was for Queen, not her. She was just a helper, servant or guardian for the heiress of De Silva family. She was never royal, she was born in a farm 16 miles south of Undertale city because her parents couldn't afford hospital care. Her father, Ford De Silva was the owner of Silva Farm. He was also the cousin of the rich Master De Silva, the father of Queen. He rejected the life of crime and violence the moment he had the chance to and chose to live in a peaceful land that he was proud to call his without the violence and blood his cousin had used to gain power. His wife, Jen De Silva was just a local woman that he had fell in love with and stayed with him all her life. Together, they gave life to a daughter.

But something was wrong.

Their daughter grew up sick, unable to leave bed and needed an urgent medical attention. But they couldn't send her off to the hospital, they had no money. So in a desperate attempt, Ford called his cousin and pleaded him to take his daughter under his wing. Having a soft spot for family members, Master of course cared for her. He fed her, clothed her well and taught her the ways of the Mafia family. He loved her as if she was his own daughter and tried to give her the best chances she can get.

But Master De Silva's wife had a different thought.

She saw the child as a blockade from her husband full attention and devotion towards his own family, even though he would sacrifice everything just for his wife and daughter. Empress, or else known as Alice De Silva, was a woman driven by the determination to make everything she loved only focused on her and her family. Ford's daughter was clearly in the way in her opinion. She told her husband only to keep the annoying soul until she was 18 and then banished her from the grand mansion that she called home.

But the child had not only captured Master's heart, but also his Queen.

Queen grew fond of the farmer's daughter, very fond indeed, and asked her father to keep her cousin with them until they grew up. As easy as that, he did what his daughter asked. But her presence would not go to waste as just a simple playmate for Queen, oh no, Master De Silva trained the child even more, pushed her beyond her boundaries and limits and turned her from a fragile, weak child into a strong, powerful guardian for his own daughter.

But in the Empress views, she was nothing more than a shield for her daughter's protection. Once she's unusable, she will be disposed of.

Banished forever.

But for now, she is the nightmare that follows after the Queen of the Silva family in the eyes of those who wanted her.

Mare De Silva was her alibi.

And right now, instead of watching the surveillance camera with the boys downstairs, she was upstairs in the mansion.

Having a party with the rest of the family and a bunch of other important people.

Like one of the Don from Delta Rune mafia.

And the second hand of The Fallen organization.

And it's all because of Queen.

 _Why am I even here?_

Mare groaned inwardly, sitting just a bit far from Queen, who was chatting away with a skeleton monster. She had a beautiful emerald dress on, classy yet eye catching. The monster, on the other hand was wearing a simple tuxedo with a black fedora. He had two lazy eyes but one glowed yellow, his teeth set in a grin with a cigarette tipped on the edge of it and two cracks going up on his right and another going down his left eye. She doesn't trust this guy.

But then again, after what happened a couple of weeks ago, she doesn't trust anyone right now.

Two weeks prior to this, they had been attacked. Well, it was targeted towards Queen but she was always near Queen so it was a threat for her too. They had ambushed them when they were on the way to Queen friend's house. Mare had to make an emergency escape with her bike and a nearly passed out Queen. The driver was dead and Mare's relationship with the dead was always nice and comfy, so she left him there. No time to do anything to help him anyway.

Despite telling Master Silva, he still proceeded to host the party based on his pregnant wife's wishes to celebrate their unborn child.

 _Stupid hag… don't she know how dangerous this is?_

Even though the security was beyond maximum, she still couldn't calm her nerves down. After all, if something happened to Queen, she would never forgive herself. Queen was the reason why she's still here and the reason why her family back home were doing fine. She would never let anything hurt her. No one had ever succeeded in hurting her Queen and no one will ever succeed.

The title of Nightmare De Silva was not achieved through nothing.

"Fight me" Mare heard a voice whispered next to her ear.

She jumped from her seat and looked behind her just to see one of the guards. "Jesus Christ, fuck off James" she laughed and friendly punched him. James winked and sat where she had just sat. "You know, you can go take a break. I saw you were nervous and junk, staring at Queen so I thought you might need a breather. Don't worry, I'll watch her" James looked up at Mare, smiling at her.

Mare replied and winked at him, saying her thanks before walking towards the balcony.

She leaned against the railing, black dress fluttered against the lazy wind that blew themselves around the mansion. She looked down upon the garden that was lighted with tiny lights, making them seemed as if they were filled with millions of fireflies. The sight reminded her of her parent's farm at night that was a sight for sore eyes. You would be able to see the stars that glittered across the night sky and on the crops would be an infinite amount of fireflies. Real fireflies. Unlike in this damned place, where everything that was for her were fake.

Except Master and Queen.

She missed her parents and the smell of fresh crops every morning and with each every passing moments, she wished she was back with her folk. Deep within her, she never liked violence. It's like being a pacifist runs through her side of De Silva family. Tears threatened themselves to push out of Mares eyes. Yes, she does misses her own family but she knew Queen needed her more than anyone. Her precious cinnamon roll can't even hit anything when she's mad. As much as she wanted to be home, she know she will never—

"May I join you?"

Deep, silky voice startled her down to the bones. She jerked towards the balcony and quickly turned around, fist already ready for anything. A monster stood before her. Tall and slender, seemed to be a skeleton kind, eyes cracked like the one that was talking to Queen. But this one had both eye emit a hazy gray light from it. The left eye was wide and filled with… curiosity? However, the right one caught her attention the most. It was like a slit, making it seemed as if he was winking at her even though she knew that's just how he looked. Mare blushed slightly and brought up her arms to help her speak out with gestures.

"I… uh… no, wait, yeah, I mean yes! Of course"

 _You are so classy, Mare._

The monster chuckled and walked closer to the railing, leaning against it next to her. She stood there, facing the other direction to look at Queen who was still laughing and talking with the same skeleton. They seemed to be having fun. Heck, sure, she'll give this party a chance. Mare walked back to the railing, once again looking down at the display of the garden below but this time with a stranger. She rested her chin on her arms that was nested on the railing. The breeze was perfect and she felt stranger than ever.

"Those lights looks like fireflies, don't they?" the monster in beautiful black tuxedo next to her said.

None of them tore their gaze from the 'fireflies'.

"Haha, yeah, I was just thinking about that actually…"

Silence once again set themselves between the two.

"Did you know that fireflies lights can be green, yellow or orange?" Mare shot the silence down.

The monster stayed quiet for a few second before responding, "No, I did not know that. Special interest in fireflies?"

"Yeah, I love watching them at night" she smiled without realizing. The monster turned to look at her and noticed she was smiling, which in turn made him smile too. He stood up straight, fully facing her now and straightened the ends of his blazer. She noticed and stood straight herself too, looking up just meet his gaze. The two stared at each other eyes for a few second before the monster lend out a hand.

"W.D. Gaster, Don of Delta Rune." he smiled mysteriously.

Reality struck Mare in the head hard.

 _Holy shit, a Don! Delta Rune! I can't… my brain… ah, fuck!_

She placed her hand on his open palm, which he grasped lightly and bright it to a gentle kiss.

 _Oh my lord, I can't. This is what Queen is for, not me!_

By now, Mare was a blushing mess. Her cheeks dusted with a pink hue and her posture slightly closed out of embarrassment.

Gaster lowered her hand, but still held it in his grip with a tinge of content within him.

"And you must be Queen De Silva?"

Mare's gaze towards him turned from happily flustered into a dark, sombre one. She retrieved her hand and lowered her head. She clenched her fist, realizing not even a single moment was for her. But then again, he was a Don and she was just a servant who looked fancy in an expensive dress. He must have mistaken her for Queen.

"I am sorry, but I am not Queen. You got the wrong person as I am just a servant. Please, excuse me"

She abruptly turned around and walked away before Gaster even had a chance to speak. Mare forced the tears not to leak out and went to James and whispered to him to keep an eye on Queen for now as she needed to do something, which he replied with a worried smile and two thumbs up. James and Mare were close friends, he knew whether something was bothering her or not. He looked at the balcony that Mare was just in and saw Gaster, who he does not recognized, standing there looking at the hand that just held Mare's own hand. He glared at the figure and promised himself to confront the stranger about what happened to his friend.

Back to Mare, she fled down and out of the mansion and towards the garden. She sat behind a tree, hidden from the event that was happening within the mansion. There she nested herself within the crooks of the tree, thinking long and hard to calm her mind. She knew she will be always the shadow of Queen, but why did it hurt so much this time?

She sighed and turned her head to see the corner of the wall that barricaded the mansion had no guards stationed when there were supposed to. Her eyes widen out of shock and immediately got up.

 _What the fuck…?_

She quickly walked towards the empty section of the wall and upon walking closer, she discovered that two guards had been shot in various parts of their body. Scanning around, she saw no one or anything moving within the radius.

Mare knew what happened and she was filled with a hint of panic.

Picking up the dead guard's gun and radio, she clicked the button to call the boys on the mainline.

"Whats up, Cookie?" a voice called out.

"Cookie and mate are dead. There has been a break-in. This is Nightmare and I want full lockdown without the guest knowing, over" she clicked.

"Roger, Ma'am".

Being one of the head of security was part of her job and break-in happened all the time. But this time, she had a bad feeling.

And she only use the name Nightmare for important missions.

Just like tonight.

 **Hello my sweethearts! You see, I will not give them real names and instead I'll give them nicknames so you guys can put whatever names you want. Also, I will not be describing their appearance as I want you guys to have as much control of the story as I can give as this is YOUR story after all. Thank you for reading the second chapter of this story. Please, tell me if it's too boring because I don't want to disappoint you. You guys are my everything and you cheer me up when I'm depressed. I am not joking at all. I love you to the moon and back, thank you for spending time with me today and goodnight :)**


	3. Nightmare De Silva

"A dance, sweet one?"

Nightmare lifted a bent arm up towards Queen who was still talking to the skeleton lad. They seemed to like each other immensely and loved one another companies. But in Nightmare's view, safety is number one priority. Before the party had even started, Nightmare and Queen was given a batch of code words and sentences by Queen's father and asking for a dance meant that something had gone terribly wrong. If everything was going smoothly, Nightmare was not allowed to interact with Queen even the slightest, only to watch her from afar.

The two stopped talking and Queen turned around to face Nightmare, who still had one arm raised towards her. The skeleton tilted his head with a confused look, staring at Nightmare's face which was masked with an intimidating smile. Queen sighed and turned back to the skeleton, smiled softly at him and said that she needed to go. The skeleton nodded and grasped her hand lightly and brought it to a short kiss, whispering they'll see each other again before walking into the opposing crowd. Queen blushed and Nightmare took the chance to grab her hand and slowly brought her to the dance floor, catching attention from a few pair of eyes from the crowd.

Master de Silva quickly noticed this and leaned to one of the main guards who was next to him, informing him of the information. The said guard left and the message was now known throughout the security force of the family.

Guards secretively positioned themselves around the dancing pair and the astonishing part was the fact that nobody knew there has been a break-in.

"What's going on?" Queen spoke to Nightmare quietly as she placed a hand on Nightmare's shoulder.

Nightmare spun the moves, making Queen's dress twirled and fluttered. She whispered back in a low voice that there has been a break-in and she was not allowed out of her sight. Queen responded back with a single 'oh' and a look of fear and sadness crept up her face, making Nightmare sighed in sadness.

She knew how much Queen hated being put in a position where she was vulnerable and deep down, Nightmare hated making her felt that way.

The two danced and danced, slowly forgetting the threats they were in. The song ended and switched to another, which caused them to also switched partners with Queen ending up in a strangers arm while Nightmare ended up in another.

Neither realized until the song was nearly half-way through.

Nightmare looked up to see the familiar cracked skull that joined her in the balcony earlier. Gaster smiled down at her as he held one of her hand and rested his other hand on her waist. The couple swayed in motion, looking at each other in the eye without a single word between them as if both were in a trance created by one another. But then Nightmare realized that she was not dancing with Queen.

Their waltz jerked into a halt.

Nightmare removed her hand that was placed on Gaster shoulder and stepped back, looking around with panic in her eyes. She scanned the room with her sharp eyes, leaving Gaster confused with her other hand in his grasp. The two stood there in the middle of the dance floor, the skeleton distracted and the woman looking around frantically. Nightmare finally spotted Queen, who was being dragged away towards a back door with a handkerchief held in place against her mouth by the unknown culprit. She was trying to break free and screamed out but was muffled by the music and the handkerchief. Nightmare instantly shook Gaster's hand off her own and ran towards Queen, who was now behind the door with eyes that were filled with rage. Nightmare pushed people who were in the way but forgot the fact that Gaster was following her close from behind. He seemed to be really interested to know what was she doing as no one would dare to do what she did to him just now.

Nightmare finally reached the door and slammed it open, revealing an angled stairways that led to the lower part of the house. Gaster slipped in before the door could close, surprised that Nightmare still hadn't notice he was there. They saw the figure dragging Queen's body halfway down the stairs roughly by the wrist, her dress ragged and torn. Anger flared even more within Nightmare and she tackled the figure all the way from the top of the stairs, making the figure hit their head against the wall and slumped against the floor. The two took a few moments to regain consciousness and the figure grabed Nightmare by the shoulders and tried to shove her off them, which she deflected with a strike to their face.

Nightmare continuously punch the unknown figure's head, every hit making their head bounced off the wall and back to her fist. Her hair covered her pair of eyes that was filed with pure wrath against the person who dared assaulted her Queen. She continued to giving blow after blow until blood oozed from the mask that the figure was wearing. Once she finished, Nightmare stood up, her fist covered with blood as she looked down at the beaten culprit. She kicked the mask off them, revealing a man that seemed to be in his mid-twenties. His face was bruised greatly, a black eye painted his right eye. Blood was flowing from his nose, mouth temple and forehead. She spat at the figure and kicked him down the remaining stairs which he responded with gasps and grunts on every steps as he tumbled down.

Gaster stood there, on the first step of the staircase, shocked yet amazed on what he had just seen. He had concluded that this woman was Nightmare De Silva, and the unconscious girl was Queen De Silva, the pair that he had seen a few weeks ago at the car accident. He knew the name Nightmare but never realized she would be a _lovely_ woman, younger than he thought. He had thought she would be a buff forty-something year old woman with unattractive looks but he was wrong. The real Nightmare was as beautiful as any ancient goddess. He stared at her with amazement as she stood there, her face away from his sight as she took deep breaths and pulled out a small walkie talkie from the inside of her dress. She pressed a button and spoke in a quiet voice to the person on the other side of the walkie talkie to come and collect the man, put him the dungeon.

She then turned off the device and turned around to see Gaster on the first step of the stairs, leaning sideways against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. She stopped in her tracks like a deer caught in headlights. He smiled down at her, a smile that would say _'I know who you are now'._ She was about to say something before the door opened, revealing another figure. This time, he wasn't masked. He was holding a gun in his right hand and saw Gaster, Queen and Nightmare. Before anyone could do anything, Nightmare leapt up the stairs and tackled the man against the door. He responded with a shot to Nightmare shoulder, but that did not slow her down.

Gaster tumbled slightly down the stairs, too surprised to process what was going on.

 _Having one important person is enough but two?! Are you fucking kidding me?!_

The two was now on the floor, with Nightmare on top of the man and himself trying to shove her off. She snaked one hand towards the gun and smacked it away from the man's hand. The said man punched her right on the side of her cheek, making her cried out in pain. She tumbled back but held on to the man's shirt. Getting up, she also brought the man up with her and hauled his body off the railing and on to the lower ground, making his bones break with a painful crack as the ground difference was pretty great. She slowly squatted down and grabbed the gun that was lying on the floor with one undamaged limb and peered over the railing before shooting the man in his limbs a few times.

Before Nightmare's body could slumped towards the ground, Gaster ran up the stairs and caught her in his arms. She tiredly leaned against his embrace, hair messy, face beaten and bruised. Her breaths were rapid and sometimes chocked but despite of that, she took out her walkie talkie and called out again.

"Har… I found another… go to staircase 11C… take them to dungeon… tie them down" her voice was filled with pain.

She threw away her walkie talkie over the railing and calmed herself down, gripping Gaster's blazer.

Gaster had no idea what to do.

As if on cue, Nightmare spoke up again but this time, it was directed towards him.

"Help... me… bring her up…" she said, nodding her head towards Queen.

Gaster nodded and helped Nightmare put and propped her against the railing before going down the steps and carried Queen up in a bridal style. Nightmare coughed out some blood and walked down the stairs slowly, gripping the railing so that she doesn't fall. She led Gaster who was carrying Queen down the stairs and through the door and into a long candle lighted corridor. She led them further deeper into the mansion and guided them through the mazes of the house.

Finally, they arrived at a grand looking white doors that was on a higher floor, adorned with fine carving of vines and had a golden doorknob.

She unlocked the doors to reveal a massive cream coloured room with silver chandelier hanging in the middle on the room. Across them was an enormous rounded bed, covered with fluffy light orange bedcover and chocolate brown pillows and headrest. Round brown and white carpet was placed in front of the bed. There was a massive window that was positioned behind the bed, overlooking Undertale Forest.

Nightmare limped over to the bed, motioning Gaster to follow her.

"Put her on the bed and undress her" she said as stable as she can while she rummaged through one of the drawers, fetching a medical box.

Gaster did not hesitate as he knew how important time can be when someone's injured. He quickly undressed Queen and laid the dress on the foot of the bed. Nightmare returned to them with the box and opened it, revealing a strikingly well stocked medical equipment. She put on her gloves and began fixing whatever injuries Queen had and occasionally, ordering Gaster to pass specific equipment, despite blood was oozing from her own injuries as well.

After they were done, Nightmare asked Gaster to put Queen under her blanket and she slumped down to the ground next to Queen's bed, leaning against the bed itself. Gaster did so and joined her on the floor afterwards, watching her catch her breaths.

The two sat there in silence, listening to Queen's deep breaths.

"You are very impressive" Gaster spoke up, placing a hand on Mare's own.

Mare looked confused yet blushed even though her injuries were still unattended.

"Why is that?"

"Well, despite—" Gaster was interrupted by the sound of the doors slamming open.

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH! HOW DARE YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GET INJURED! YOU WILL PAY BECAUSE OF THIS!"

 **Hey lovelies! Sorry I took so long to update this one, I had zero motivation left and took me a while to cook up new ideas and scenes… And I had camp from Monday to Wednesday! It was amazing, I get to bonded with my friends even more! And I get to see a few glitter of stars, which I cant see much since im in the city. I hope you're not too mad at me for being slow and im sorry if this chapter seemed a bit bland :'( As always, I love you so much, dear Readers, thank you for spending time with me and thank you for reading this and of course, goodnight :)**


	4. Let's go to Randy Joe's

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GET HURT!?" Empress stomped her way over to Mare and stroke her across the face, unaware of Gaster's presence. Mare fell to her knees from the force and her weak state.

"T-there—"

Empress kicked her chest before quickly walking over to her daughter.

Master was nowhere to be seen as he might have had something far more important to do. There were only them and a few guards standing by the door. Mare slowly got up and limped out of the room, holding back her tears. Gaster stared at Empress, his mind filled with disgust and anger. He quickly walked out of the room, aside from wanting to get away from the shameful woman, he had the urge to help Mare. He soon reached Mare and offered her help, which she politely declined. He shook his head and placed one arm behind her knee and another behind her neck, sweeping her off her feet and in to his arms.

Mare protested to be put down but Gaster refused. After a few light hit against his chest, Mare quieten down. Secretly, she liked being carried by him.

Mare led them and finally reached her own room. Gaster gently kicked the door open with one foot and surveyed the interior. Compared to Queen's room, hers was tiny. It had a single size bed, medium sized oak cupboard, a table and chair and a few photos on the wall. There was a dark brown door on one side of the room. The thoughts of how Mare was being treated made him angry on the inside but he had no idea why. She was no one to him and yet he felt this way towards her. He walked over to the bed and slowly put her down. She propped herself against the headboard as Gaster looked for a first aid box.

"Under the bed, take the red one…"

He nodded and quickly grabbed the red one which was labelled with 'Open Wound'. There were two more boxes, blue and green, each labelled 'Pills' and 'Poison/Venom' respectively. Gaster wondered why she would have such boxes but decided not to think further as he did not want to imagine the things she had went through. He opened the box and took out bandages, a bottle of disinfectant solution and other necessary equipment such as cotton bud, tissues, etc. Mare had removed the bullet from her shoulder and the injury was now bleeding freely. Gaster saw this and moved quicker, grabbing a nearby towel and putting it against the wound with enough pressure to help it stop bleeding as much, making Mare gasped and hissed in pain. He increased the pressure for a few more minutes, which made Mare's hand shot up to the hem of his blazer and gripped it tight. He finally let go of the towel and earned a sigh of relief from Mare. He quickly treated the wound and bandaged it up while Mare still had her eyes closed.

He leaned back and looked at her with worry in his eyes. Mare seemed to be the kind of person who got used a lot by this family and from the looks of it, it wasn't good purposes. She had hidden bruises underneath her dress and they looked painful. Mare wheezed and coughed before extending an arm out.

"Thank you. It was really… nice… of you to take care of me when you really didn't need to…" she said with a small, barely visible smile on her lips.

Gaster nodded and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "No worries. I was glad to help someone so important and well known." He smiled at her. Her eyes widen and she quickly drew her arms back from him. "What do you mean? You know who I am? How?" Mare demanded from the taller skeleton. Gaster only chuckled and leaned back, sensing her distress and gave her space. "Well, you are Nightmare De Silva, correct? You are very well known throughout town, you do know that right?" he asked her, slightly confused how in the world she would not know this. Mare's eyes soften and she laughed a bit as she finally felt secured around this monster. She leaned back against the headboard and nodded, saying, "Well, yeah I guess. The boys always update me with tales of myself from the streets… but excuse me, not being rude or anything, why would you care? I mean, don't you have anything better to do?"

Gaster gave out a hearty laugh, his voice deep and velvety, sending shivers racing down Mare's back.

"Yes, perhaps so. But then again, you have caught my attention once. It's hard to ignore when you finally found a fabled myth turned out to be real. Your tales are incredible."

"Once? What? When?"

"That's the story for another time, my dear. Maybe next time we meet." he winked and got up from the bed to put away the medical box back under the bed. After he did so, he patted his hands against his thighs and placed them behind his back, folded. "I think it is time for me to leave. They will come looking for me soon." he said. Mare only nodded but then realized she should probably lead him out of the maze like corridors. He declined before she could even asked, as if reading her mind, and leaned down to grab her hand and kissed it gently once again, saying they will surely meet again soon. She blushed slightly and nodded at him before wrapping herself in to the blankets.

She blinked once and he disappeared from her sight.

Mare eased her mind and slowly fell into slumber, ignoring the mysterious man that was so generous to her.

A second later she woke up in a darken corridor illuminated by only red lights.

 _Wha…?_

She looked down to see a mangled body of someone familiar to her sight. The body seemed to be a female, with the hair colour that she had grown accustomed looking at every day. But everything else was disfigured and bloody, unrecognizable. Parts of flesh, bones and body fluids were everywhere, splattered in the closed radius. Mare stared at the body for a few more minutes before finally realizing the ring on its severed hand was a De Silva emblem.

A customized emblem only for Queen.

She gasped inwardly but couldn't move away, only being able to move her eyes and mind. With fear in her soul, she glanced down at her right hand, feeling she was holding on to something and saw a bloodied knife. It was silver, caked with blood that was slowly drying and had black wooden grip. She wanted to drop the knife, gather the remains of who she thought it was and cried but she couldn't. She couldn't move, she could only stood there and stared at what she did. Mare heard footstep coming towards her from the deep, dark end of the red corridor and her head turned. Who she saw made her filled with rage, sadness and fear all at once. She knew who owned the knife she was holding on to now.

It belonged to CA of The Fallen.

And he was approaching her with that cursed smile of his.

She was so confused on what was happening. Where was she? Why was there Queen's mangled body in here? Why did she kill her? HOW could she have killed her?

CA stopped next to her and snaked one arm around her waist, chuckling at the sight of the human leftover that was sprawled on the floor. No matter how hard she resisted, she could not make a sound or move at all.

CA leaned over close to Mare's ear and whispered something to her.

" _I knew you were always a part of us…"_

He leaned away and laughed out loud, his repulsive laughter echoed throughout the corridor.

The red lights were now blinding despite the fact that Mare's head was casted downwards, everything was spinning and the smell of flesh reeked her sense of smell. She-

 **THUD!**

Mare fell off the bed headfirst from moving around too much in her small bed. She groaned and gently propped herself up, trying not to injure her injured shoulder even more. She heard snickering behind her and swiftly turned around, ready to attack whoever it was. Turned out, it was one of the boys from the basement, Mark. He was a few years younger than she was, blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and pretty well built. He had a white collared button up shirt on, black vest that wasn't buttoned yet and simple black pants. On his head sat a black fedora with a single, thin, golden thread going around its side. He was sitting on her table, one foot kicking back and forth while the other on her chair.

She got up from the floor and asked how long he had been there and why he was dressed rather fancily.

"Long enough to see you fall off the bed and also if you forgot, Bub, Fred, James, Hank and I have our day off today. And guess what we found out as well?" he asked.

"What?" Mare sat on the bed with her palm pressed against her throbbing forehead.

"Today is your day off too! Isn't that great! Come on, let's go hang out together! We haven't done that in a while, haven't we?" he got off the table and went to lean against the doorway.

"How about Queen?"

"Don't worry, the boys said she's staying in her room all day today. John and Dom's guarding her door all day. Beside, Empress wanted her to stay locked up too anyway. She's safe, don't worry."

"Yeah? Last time you said that she nearly got kidnapped."

"Well, that was different. Come on, Mince, let's go! Don't you miss Randy Joe's? I do!" Mark was now in front of Mare, poking her face. She thought about for a moment before sighing and said fine, agreeing to go with them. Mark grinned and walked out of the room, saying how he would told the boys he managed to convinced Nightmare De Silva to come with him. Mare herself smiled and proceeded to shower. She washed all the dirt and blood away from her body and washed her hair clean. She tried to forget her nightmare, trying to wash away the grotesque dream along with the blood and dirt from her body but her attempts were futile. Getting out of the shower, she dried herself and choose something comfortable to wear; a white buttoned up collared shirt, red suspenders and black pants with matching black oxfords. She took out a pair of black gloves and her wallet, stuffing them in her pockets. Mare rolled her sleeves up to her elbows before walking out of the door and joining the boys.

Mare and the boys used one of the cars that was not in used to hit up one of their favourite pub, Randy Joe's. Music, alcohol, pretty women, everything was there. The pub was situated in the heart of the buzzing city, on the point where everything meets and it was extremely popular. Only known customer were allowed in and Mare knew the owner, Randy Joe, herself. But of course, Randy doesn't know Mare as Nightmare De Silva, he knew her as Mince.

Another nickname she had earned.

But that was another story.

The group walked into the pub and was greeted by Randy himself behind the bar, which they all greeted back. The De Silva group walked over and sat in comfortable sofa surrounding a circular table by the window. It was around lunch time, the pub was crowded as usual. Inside the pub was styled with wooden furniture and expensive decoration. The bar itself was massive, fitting every kind of liquor possible on its shelves. Randy Joe's had a beautiful life size angel statue made of rose quartz, smooth cut and shaped, fully equipped with gorgeous heavenly wings in the middle of the bar as the main attraction. Ángel Guardia del Subterráneo was her title and Rosa was her name. The story goes that Randy had a wife, beautiful Spanish woman, named Rosa that passed away during giving birth to their child. He wasn't there when she passed away and so, he made a statue of her. No one was sure where Randy kept the baby but rumour has it, it was a female babe.

Which of course, cost a fortune.

But Rosa wasn't why the De Silva was there, no no.

They were there to have fun.

Mare stretched in her seat, her body aching from being in the same car with 4 other people, which was not fun and despite being a smaller size, she still had no space. The boys were arguing who should order the drinks and it was decided that Hank, a quiet middle aged man, would go fetch the drinks for them. Mare told him to just ask for a bottle of Whisky, Brandy and Vodka and glasses for each of them. Mark left with him to also buy bottles of beer for the crew. Mare leaned back on her chair and propped her feet up on the table as the rest of her crew chatted away. She looked around and felt warm in the inside knowing that this day would be spent just relaxing and drinking, not worrying about her work. Mark and Hank came back with the drinks and settled them down on the table. Putting her feet down, she grabbed a glass and filled it with enough quantity of Vodka for two shots.

"Whoa, Mince, already?" Fred filled his own glass with Whisky. James laughed and popped open the beer bottle first.

Mare grinned and quickly drank the strong liquid, setting the glass down on the table with a loud clack once finished. Bub whistled and downed his own drink slowly in one go. Mark had his own glass half empty, enjoying it slowly, while his eyes wondered out of the window and into the bustling street that was filled with people and automotive. Hank had pulled out his deck of cards and started playing poker against James and Bub, a cigar hinged between his lips.

The crew were just relaxing, unaware of a few pairs of eyes that were watching them from the other side of the room. The eyes never left them, especially Mare, who had her glass filled to the brim with Brandy in her clutches. One pair of eyes looked at another before nodding and raised its hand slightly, signing for service. A waiter hurried along to their table and the figure whispered something to waiter and pointed at De Silva table. The waiter smiled and nodded, going away. With a bottle of the finest champagne and 6 antique glasses, he went over to the De Silva table.

"Excuse me, gentlemen and lady but a favour has been done in complimentary to you." he cleared his throat before settling the bottle and glasses on the table.

"Wait, what? Who?" Mark looked away from the widow, curious of who had bought them the expensive drink.

"The folks over at table 15, just across the room, Sire." The waiter replied with a smile.

The whole table turned their heads towards the said table and saw a group of monsters staring back at them. Mare noticed one of them was a skeleton, the same skeleton Queen was talking to at the party, sitting in the semi-circle. There was also another one like him, but taller and softer looking compared to him. A blue fish lady with long red hair tied into a pony tail in a black suit was also present with them and next to her was small yellow lizard like monster, dressed in sparkly short dress with an intricate looking headband. The skeleton Mare met at the party grinned and waved at her, which she replied with a confused yet grateful small wave.

The group of monsters wanted to befriend the De Silva.

"You know them, Mince?" asked Hank, pausing his game just to pour himself a cup of fancy champagne. Mare nodded slowly, still staring at the skeleton who was now talking to the other skeleton. She realized that if they were there, the chances of Gaster being here as well is present. She finished her Brandy in a single gulp, filled it with Whisky and stood up, telling her mates she was going to go talk to Randy Joe. She walked over to Randy Joe, who was cleaning a clear glass before settling it down and folded his arms once he saw her.

"Well, if it isn't little Mince. Haven't seen you in a while, dearie, how are ya?" he smiled at her.

Mare smiled back and sat on the stool in front of him, telling him how busy she had been lately.

"I could tell. You ok there in the shoulder? It's not proportional looking as the other one." Randy poked her gently in her injured shoulder, which she replied with a groan and move back slightly.

"Yeah, just usual stuff you know. Part of the job. Hey, Randy, you know uh…. Mr. Gaster?" she sipped her Whisky, avoiding eye contact.

"Dearie, there's a lot of Mr. Gaster. Which one are we referring to?" Randy grabbed another glass and started wiping it.

"Um… Gaster from Delta Rune?"

Randy set the glass down and folded his arms. "Sir Gaster from Delta Rune… yes, I do know him. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Is he here? Because his… crew… seemed to be."

"Well, yes. In fact, he's upstairs right now. Probably taking care of some business, sweets." He smiled at her. Mare stayed quiet for a while, thinking, before nodded and smiled back at Randy. The two always had a close relationship ever since one of the older boys took Mare to Randy Joe's pub years ago. Randy occasionally teaches her how to make a drink or two whenever he was free and Mare gladly accepted the lessons. The feeling of guilt did rose every now and then every time they conversed as Randy doesn't really know who she was. Not that it would matter anyways. A hand pulling Mare by the arm brought her back to reality from her train of thought on Gaster. The force made her got off her seat and dragged her towards the dance floor, which was in front of the stage where a band played a merry, up beat tune. She turned to see Bub leading her towards Mark, who was already dancing on the dance floor.

Finally reaching the dance floor, Bub joined Mark in his dancing as Mare just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes of being bumped against and standing there awkwardly, Mare relaxed and slowly smiled, moving her body to the beat. Bub noticed this and edged closer to her, moving his feet. The two danced wholeheartedly throughout the song, not caring about anyone. Like a pair of compatible swans, Bub and Mare ruled the dancefloor with their fabulous dance moves, in sync with the beats that was being played. Mark saw the two dancing to themselves and decided to join them, making them break their rhythm. Bub scowled at him while Mare laughed and turned around, heading back towards the stool she was sitting on a few songs ago, tired from the activity. Walking back, she glanced at her table to see Hank still playing poker against James and this time, with Fred too. Mare smiled and took out her gloves from the depths of her pants pocket and proceeded to put them on. She gave them a few good stretches before finally reaching her stool and whistled for Randy's attention. Randy walked over to her with a smile after a moment or two and placed a small glass of alcoholic drink in line of her vision. It was electrifying green mixed with purple, fizz bubbling up the inside of the glass. Mare licked her lips and said her thanks before grabbing the glass and leisurely downed the content, enjoying every savoury second.

"I'm sorry but you seemed rather awfully interesting."

Mare nearly spat out her drink which was halfway gone but managed not to and set down the glass, placing a sleeve over her mouth and coughed violently. She turned her head, still coughing, to see a gorgeous young woman, about a few years younger than she was, smiling at her. Her coughs eventually died down and she looked around before pointing to herself as if the lady was talking to another behind her. The lady laughed and nodded, extending her hand for a handshake.

"Jeanne Marie. And you are?" she asked.

Mare raised an eyebrow but took her hand otherwise, shaking it. "Mince De Silva. You do realize I am a female, yes?" her tone was confused.

"Yes I do, but that does not matter. What's between your pants does not worry me. Are you here alone?" she continued, letting go of Mare hand and rested her arm on the bar. Mare shook her head slowly, starting to get suspicious, and told her that her mates were in the area. Jeanne gave out a stunning laugh and rested her head on the palm of her hand which was on the bar. She used her other free hand to place it on Mare's right cheek, making her blush.

Jeanne suddenly moved her head and leaned in, catching Mare's lips in a soft kiss. Mare was too shocked to move, her body paralyzed on the spot as the other young lady moved her other hand to grasped Mare's other cheek after a few moments have passed to deepen the kiss. Her mind was blank, her heartbeat was faster than the beat of the music and her body was unresponsive. Before she could do anything, Jeanne leaned away and smirked at the blushing older woman. She gracefully grabbed Mare's glass and gave it a spin before handing it to her. Mare, on the other hand, could only nod and took the drink, gulping it down in one go, unaware of the different taste it left behind on her tongue. Jeanne giggled and was about to say more but Mare had bolted out of the pub from the emotional pressure that was building up inside of her. She didn't realized the vicious smirk that grew wider on the lovely lips she had kissed moments ago.

Mare sat on the curb in front of Randy Joe's windows. She cradled her head in her arms, feeling the headache slowly seeped into her mind. It was very strange as Mare and alcohol got along well. She could hold her liquor strong and one glass of her favourite drink wouldn't hurt her. The headache amplified, her mind couldn't take it and everything was ringing. She gasped for air, the pain unbearable as she slowly slumped down the sidewalk, eyes slowly closing.

 _The drink..!_

But it was too late.

The bells on the door chimed as a figure walked out of the pub.

The last thing Mare saw was a smirk on that familiar lips she tasted only moments ago.

 **Hey guys, sorry if this chapter is a bit bland. I just want to set up some points for future chapter and let's see if you catch it too ;) To be honest, I have nothing much to say :( This might be last update, since I have exams on may till june but probably not. I'll probably update anyway :) Anyways, thanks for reading this, really. You guys are the best and I love all of you 3**

 **Goodnight, Reader-chan.**


	5. Once a fire is lit, it will keep blazing

**Notice: slight gore, violence and torture. Read with caution. Please read the note at the end of the chapter.**

Fred was never the one to win poker. In fact, out of all the De Silva boys, he was the sore loser. Game after game and nights after nights, he would lose. He liked to think that he was improving but in reality, with the way he was playing, it was barely an improvement. And yet here he was, playing against the two top player of the game; Hank and James. He looked at James, who had a grin on his lips and then at Hank, who was as stoic as ever. He looked down at his own cards, trying not to show any expression even if the numbers he had was very low. "Come on, give it up guys. I win." James threw his cards down on to the table with an astonishing royal flush displayed. Hank gave a mumble or two about how unlucky he was today and Fred placed his cards on the table too, his facial expression looked beaten.

Fred leaned back in his chair and sighed. His eyes flickered over to the window to see a black van pulling up nearby the entrance. He saw two men jumped out of the back and instantly got an uneasy feeling. He leaned forward and placed his hands against the table, watching the two men close with his eyes.

"Hey, Freddy, you ok?" James placed a hand on his shoulder.

Fred ignored him and continued to watch them. What he saw merely seconds afterwards made him stood up and knocked his chair over backwards.

"GUY, GUYS! GUYS! THEY'RE TAKING MANCE AWAY!" he shouted.

Two men were carrying Mare by the shoulder and legs. They violently threw her into the back of the van before climbing in themselves.

And with that, he swiftly bolted out of the pub. James widen his eyes from shock and quickly followed the younger man and Hank hurriedly chases after him close behind. When James finally reached the front door, he saw Fred on the driver's seat inside the car, which has its engine blaring in front of the pub, shouting at them to pull up the guns from the trunk and get the hell in. The van was already screeching off into the distant and time was limited. The duo quickly did so, pulling out a matching pair of Tommy gun from the trunk before climbing into the car, James next to Fred and Hank in the passenger seat just behind the driver. Fred shoved the steering wheel to the side and stomped on the gas pedal, drifting the car out of the area.

And thus, the high-speed car chase begin.

Hank leaned out of the window, upper body out of the vehicle, and attempted to shoot the black automotive's wheels. The van dodged, swerving left and right which showed the driver clearly knew what he was doing and with every bullet wasted, Hank got more frustrated. James also were doing the same thing as Hank but instead of trying to carefully shoot the wheels, he was just shooting at the van randomly. The sound of gunshots made Fred's ears ring but he chooses to ignore it. In his mind, his priority was to save his higher-up.

Inside the van, Mare was slipping in and out of consciousness. All she could hear was gunshots and people shouting inside the van muffled by an ear-piercing ring inside her head. She weakly tried to move her hands but felt it cuffed to a cold metal bar somewhere in the van. She titled her head back and tried to muster up the strength to fight back but only felt burning pain in her muscles. Her mind was cloudy and she could barely register what was going on. Mare heard a few clicked sound before she felt someone grasping her arm tightly. Her previous injury from last night was aching beyond belief but that wasn't her main priority right now. She felt a needle being injected into her skin and the man doing the deed laughed at her. He pushed the unknown liquid into her blood vessels.

Mare's energy didn't allow her to do anything to them and so she groaned weakly, unable to stop whatever was happening to her. She felt a hard blow against the side of her stomach and she withered from the sheer pain. The other voice snickered and gave her a few more kick before finally stopping.

"…. One dose…" her ears caught some words from their conversation.

"Three…. Cares…. Orders…"

"Boss…C…"

"They…mind…"

And that's when she felt 2 needles being injected simultaneously into her left and right wrist. The feeling of foreign liquid rushing into her blood flow, disrupting the system, was back and this time, it was stronger than ever. Despite her weak state, she screamed out from the pain and sudden immense feeling of rage. The feeling physically and emotionally burnt her heart and this only made the people laugh even louder. Mare cracked hey eye open slightly and before any second could pass, she felt a sharp object jabbed into her gunshot wound.

" **AAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!** "

"MARE! GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! SHOOT THE DAMN CAR ALREADY!" Fred shrieked at his two friends after hearing Mare's screech from the van. Hank had a plan. A corner was coming up and if he got it just right, things will end now. He shouted at James to shoot at a specific point and prepared his own gun. He started counting down from five and at zero, the van abruptly turned and the two fired shots; James aimed at the driver's seat and Hank bursting one of the wheels with his bullets. James called out a victory curse and sat back down.

The van skidded to the right immediately and crashed into a nearby wall. The driver was thrown out of the windshield and splatted onto the brick wall, his brain bits everywhere from James' bullets. The De Silva car quickly parked behind the crashed van messily and the two gunmen came out with their weapon against their chest. They swung the door open and before anyone left inside the van could shoot them, they were gunned down by James and Hank's respectively beloved Tommies.

Smoke leaked out of the tired gun's parts and beyond that was a ghastly sight for the De Silva duo. Mare's wrists were handcuffed to an overhead metal bar. There was one syringe with extremely dark red drops within it sticking out of one of her wrist. Her gunshot wound had dirty green bottle shards protruding out of it with a mix or dry and wet blood caked surrounding the injury. Her face was filled with cuts, bruises and was swollen in some area but the worse part was the fact that those dead strangers had injected something into her system.

Hank quickly shoved his gun at James, which the man caught just in time, and quickly climbed inside the van towards Mare. Her eyes were open, but barely a crack and her breathing were quiet and ragged. He took out a pin out of one of his pockets and unlocked the handcuffs with skilled lock picking, which made Mare's arms painfully dropped to the floor of the van. Hank crawled out and tried his best not to hurt his boss even more as he dragged her out. He carried Mare over to the passenger seat, which already had the door opened by James, and slid her in before going to the other side and climbed in. James ran up to the front seat and quickly slipped inside, telling Fred to drive back to Randy Joe's.

"Why Randy's place?! We need to get her back to base!" Fred argued back, stepping on the gas pedal so hard that they were speeding past every other car in the way.

"Because we don't have enough time! Randy's place is the closest safe house from this point! Go through the back so no one will see us." James commanded as he looked back at Mare.

She had her head rested on Hank's lap and his tie was wrapped around her now free of shards shoulder tightly. Hank grabbed a small bottle of vodka from one of the back seat compartment and ripped a piece of his sleeve before soaking it with the alcohol. He started cleaning up Mare's injuries on her face which earned him an occasional light hiss and grunts from the said. The three conscious De Silva sat in their respective seats with fear creeping up their system, fear of what fate had in store for their boss.

Gaster had did it. He had managed to pressure the gun manufacturer to supply Delta Rune with an unlimited supply of armoury. Now with more powerful weapons in their grasp, there was a better chance of them defeating the Fallen. Hell, he might even manage to get De Silva to be on their side.

 _Nightmare De Silva…_

The woman caught his interest like a crows and silver metals. He could read anyone like an open book on the first meeting but the more he met her, the more there is to discover. Aside from being a mob boss, he was a scientist. The way Mare displayed herself always got him in a state where he felt like he wasn't the one who knew everything; instead, it was her the one who were more knowledgeable. And that feeling intrigued him a lot. Mare was someone he would like to keep close by, whether as a bodyguard, a friend or more and he will succeed in having her.

He was sure of that.

He closed the door that led to the room where his meeting was held with the manufacturer himself. Turning right, he walked down the long hallway with a content smile on his face.

However, his smile dropped when he heard someone shouting from the other end of the hallway.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the voice shouted.

He focused his sight on where the source of the voice was. Up head, he saw a man carrying a beaten up body in his arms. There were 4 other men close by behind him, all of them rushing as fast they could towards the other end of the hall.

Upon more concentrated inspection, he realised the beaten body was Mare herself. One of her arms was hanging down like a ragdoll and the other was draped over the man's shoulder. Worried and anger instantly consumed Gaster. He rushed over to the group and asked them about what happened to her. "Sorry, mate, can't tell you. Now get out of the way!" Mark wasn't trying to sound rude, but he was in a hurry. He wouldn't let a single soul stopped him from saving his friend.

Gaster glared at him before putting his 'Don' tone to his voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My name is W.D. Gaster, Don of Delta Rune. I've helped her before and I would assume she would need my help again." He looked down at the man carrying Mare.

The group stopped walking before Mark spoke up again; this time in a respective tone. "Oh, I see. Please, follow us then, Sir" he quickly walked past Gaster and down towards the corridor. Before the four other men could follow him, Gaster stood in their way. "Would you mind fetching us a complete medical supply? Ask Randy for its whereabouts." Gaster smiled at them in a way that made their bones jump from the sheer power dripping from his tone. James, Hank, Fred and Bub quickly ran to the other direction to go fetched what Gaster had asked for.

Gaster himself turned around and quickly joined Mark in his walk towards one of the breakroom. Kicking the door open, Mark walked in and gently settled Mare down on the single bed that was provided. Gaster stood next to him, scanning her injuries. Looking at her broken like that filled him with anger. Whoever dared did this to her would end up begging to be killed once Gaster has them in his grasp. He kneeled next to the bed and checked her pulse. It was still beating but very faint. In her condition, it was good enough. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it gently before settling it down with his head casted downwards.

"What happened?" his tone was low and threatening as if he wanted a full explanation from the man.

Mark answered his question only after a second passed. He told what he knew, only from the part where Fred told them what happened. He felt guilty at the fact that he couldn't keep an eye out for her because he was too busy dancing. It was stupid in his opinion. Gaster only nodded at the tale as he held her hand in his own.

"Also, Fred said she was injected with… something. We didn't know what it was. Fred said it looked like blood but…darker…" He added quietly in the end.

Gaster froze in his place.

Whatever was injected inside of her must mean harm. It was so utterly obvious.

"Did you bring a sample?"

"…No"

Gaster sighed.

It would have been vital for them to bring whatever was leftover so it could be tested. Before he could say anything else, the door swung open with the rest of them men in the doorway. Two of them were holding big boxes of medical equipment. As a bar owner, Randy was always prepared for the worst and the med kits proved that. They settled the boxes next to Gaster on the floor and walked back away from him. Gaster opened the boxes and started preparing the equipment.

"I must ask you to leave, Gents. Treating her would need my full concentration." He spoke up without turning to face them.

Fred glared at him, angry that he wasn't allowed to stay to make sure she was safe. "Why should we? How do we know we can trust you?" he tried to control his tone.

Gaster only chuckled in amusement before waving him off. "Go ask Mr. Joe for further details. Now please, if you want me to save your friend's life, leave" he said.

With a huff, Fred walked out of the room followed by the four other men.

Mark stayed behind and looked at Mare.

"She will be fine, right?" he worriedly asked him.

Gaster only hummed in response and resumed his work.

Mark sighed and walked out, closing the door in the process. He stood facing the wooden door before sliding down to the ground, hugging his knees. The boys waited outside in the cold corridor.

 _Where am I…?_

Queen fluttered her eyes open and saw nothing but red. She shifted her gaze from left to right but all she saw was blinding red glare. She shook her hands and only felt them being bounded by handcuffs to something. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the lights and she saw her surroundings. She was on an examination table, limbs bounded by handcuffs and ropes to the table. The feeling of panic crawled into her mind and when she turned her head, the sensation took over her. There was a tray on a table that was filled with all sorts of gruesome tools, some stained with blood some still shiny. The fact that there was blood on them made her sick and she looked at the rest of her body, only to find small slices of flesh were off her stomach and upper arm. Her eyes widen and the pain soon downed her. Queen screamed as hard as she can, tears streaming down her face.

She heard rapid footsteps approaching and the door soon opened, revealing a white furred goat-man. He had white latex gloves on and a surgical mask covering half of his face. His eyes were dark, empty pits. Those kinds of eyes that would make you uncomfortable by just glancing at it.

"Glad to know you're awake. You were unconscious for a few hours; longest I've ever seen you passed out." He chuckled in a creepy manner. Queen shook on the table, her tears won't seemed to go away and fear was now in her mind.

"Now," he grabbed a medium sized nail and a hammer, both still shiny and waiting to be stained and said, "Shall we resume?"

Queen shut her eyes and screamed out.

"MARE!"

She opened her eyes only to be in a different situation.

A pair skeletal hands were holding her back and ahead of her were Mare, body facing away, with her trusty spiked metallic baseball bat in hand.

They were in what seemed to be an endless corridor and the same red lights were glaring from the ceiling. There were footsteps from the other side of the corridor and they were coming fast.

"Queen, come on, we have to go…" the skeleton leaned down and whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and realized it was Sans. Before she could say anything, Mare suddenly spoke up.

"Queen… My Queen, please. I have to do this. This is what I have trained for so, please… go…"

The footstep was nearly there and as Mare lifted her baseball bat, Sans scooped Queen up into his arms and quickly ran away from the battle that was about to happen.

Queen peeked over San's shoulder to see Mare running towards a group of monsters and men, her bat ready in hands.

"M-Mare…" she closed her eyes and tears slipped out of it.

The sensation of her skin being sliced open made her forcefully open her eyes. She was on top of her bed but instead of having the free will to move, she couldn't feel her left leg. She looked down to see one of her legs missing and not even screams could express how much in pain and shock she was. She just sat there, paralysed. She looked up to meet the face of her guardian.

But her guardian's eye told a whole another different story. It was blank, lifeless and slightly red. Mare was holding a knife in her grip. Instead of her usual black attire, she had on black oxfords, pants, and vest with a white long sleeved collared shirt and a blood red tie. Everything on her was covered in blood, both dry and wet. Her hair was messy and a malevolent grin painted on her lips.

Before Queen could call out to her, Mare brought down the knife into the side of the young woman's stomach, making her cough out a bit of blood. With a chuckle, she dragged down the knife, ripping anything that was in the way of the blade. Queen could feel the intense pain but had no energy to fight back or scream. She was losing consciousness and with one final glance, she turned her head and saw a man sitting on a chair behind mare, with an identical malevolent grin on his mouth as Mare's own.

And then everything went black.

Queen woke up with a jolt and quickly sat up, panting her stress away as she tried to calm her heart rate. The nightmare looked so vivid, it was almost too real. She could feel every cut, every emotion and every moment as if it was real life. She rested her face on the palms of her hand and ran them through her hair afterwards. She looked at her clock that was hanging on the wall.

 _2:30…_

 _That's really late, oh my god._

She took a few deep breaths and climbed out of her fluffy bed. Just before she could walk to the bathroom, the telephone on her table rang. She raised an eyebrow and quickly walked over to it, picking the ringing phone up.

"H-Hello…?"

"Good Afternoon, Milady." The voice on the other side purred.

Queen stood there for a moment before asking, "Um… Who's this?"

It was the voice's turn now to stay silent for a while before chuckling.

"It's Sans? Do you remember me?"

"Oh! Sans! Haha, I didn't realize!" Queen tried to sound cheerful but she was clearly still shaken. Sans must have picked up on the true atmosphere and asked if there was anything wrong.

"No, everything is fine."

"Hmm… I do care about you, I really do. And I'm not being a _phone-y_ right now, so will you tell me? It's making me worried."

Queen laughed at the pun Sans made and thought for a moment, deciding whether to tell him or not, before choosing to tell. She grabbed a nearby chair and got into a comfortable position before telling the very surreal nightmare that she had.

Back at the cold corridor on the second floor of Randy Joe's, the boys waited with a tinge of worry lingering in the atmosphere. It has been half an hour and Gaster still hadn't come out yet. Seconds felt like hours for them, especially Fred, who looked up to Mare so much. He was the most affected one, nerve wrecked with negative thoughts of worst case scenario. Sensing his tensed mood, Bud walked over to him and place his hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, which Fred replied back with a weak one.

The door swung open with a slight creak and Gaster walked out with blood stains on his hands. The boys who were sitting on the floor stood up and quickly bombarded him with questions such as "How is she?" and "Will she be alright?''. Gaster held a hand up as if to silence them, and when silence is reached, he dropped it back down.

"She will be alright. It will be best if she stayed here for tonight as transporting her would be unwise. Go call your boss and tell them about this. If there is any problem, tell them to speak to me directly. I shall stay with her tonight to keep an eye on her. She will be safe." His tone started with the same tough tone but softens as his speech progresses.

The boys could only nod sadly.

"Can we see her before we leave…?" Fred quietly asked.

Gaster stared at the man before nodding slightly, stepping aside to let them in.

The five of them quickly walked into the room only to see Mare lying on the bed in a broken state. Her face was mostly bandaged, her shirt was off which displayed a large area of her shoulder bandaged. Her wrist too were somehow wrapped in the white cloth.

Fred walked up to Mare and kneeled down next to her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Mark walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. James gently picked up Mare's hand and held it in his own. It felt cold and lifeless. Hank kneeled between Freed and James, staring at the bandaged face of his crippled higher-up while Bub stood beside James and placed his own hand on top of James' own. The five stayed like that, saying their silent prayer for their damaged boss. Even if they were part of a crime empire, they were still softies on the inside. Gaster was still outside, respectful enough to give them space.

Slowly, one by one, they all left the room and Mare alone. Gaster watched them walked down the corridor with guilt, sadness and shame hanging over their shoulder like an invisible ghost. He walked back inside, locking the door in the process for safety reasons, and pulled up a chair for him to sit on next to Mare. He looked at her, still ambitious to find who did this, but deep down all he cared about was the fact that he had the time to save her. He was still worried about the substance they had injected into her but Gaster will find a way to know what it was. Chemicals were one of the things he was best at anyways.

Gaster gently took Mare's hand into one of his own and lightly grasped it. Getting comfortable, he placed an arm on top of the bed to be used as a headrest and laid his head on it, decided to take a quick nap.

All the sudden emotional change made him tired and he had never felt like that because of one person.

But then again, Mare was special.

She was special to him.

 **Heeyyy! I got totally invested in this story and wrote a lot for this chapter. Once again, I just wanted to give hints for this story's storyline :) Hopefully, this chapter lives up to your expectation. It has lots of blood, violence and slight torture. Saucy, eh? My type of mob story ;D I might edit it again, just to check on the grammars and stuff when I fully have the time so don't surprised if there're tiny changes! For now, enjoy the story :) Anyways, thank you for reading this, I hope you have a great time going through the adventure of the De Silva family with me. I love you guys so much 3**

 **Goodnight, dear Readers :)**


	6. Delta De Silva Pact

She could hear the long and deep in and outtake of breath that someone was causing next to her. She wanted to move her muscles and opened her eyes to see who it was but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Everything was a blur and all was hazy to Mare at this point, she felt like she was conscious and unconscious at the same time; floating between the two realms. It felt nice after a few minutes (that seemed like an eternity) but then the feeling of anxiety crept up the back of her skull.

And so after a mere half second, she felt it in full force.

Her body shook, her mind raced and her soul tightened in despair. The more time spent being unable to control her body made the situation worse and that calming breathing the unknown person was assuring her with turned into muffled shouts. She felt a pair of warm hands grabbing her shoulder and lightly shaking her. Mare herself tried to respond back to the person and with everything she had, she tried moving the muscles in her body.

Which proved to be a bit too much as she collided into the unknown figure from the force.

The figure landed on the floor with a thud and seemed to be prepared for Mare's fall as the moment her body collided with theirs, she felt arms warping themselves securely around her waist. The two stayed like that on the ground, the figure trying to catch their breath and Mare slowly opening her eyes. Somehow, being embraced has managed to pull her out of the alien realm that she was in. She never realized her body was in a broken state up until now, where everything started to hurt. She could feel bandages wrapped on various parts of her body; around her shoulder, down her arms, twisted delicately around her wrists and of course, the patches of the said material on her face. She whimpered out of pain and tried to move, only to be picked up by the person.

"No, no, do not move. Here, let me help you." The man spoke.

His voice was so familiar and Mare guessed it was who she thought it was and the moment she carefully lifted her head up, she was right. Gaster looked down to her face with an emotion of both worry and relief at the same time; worried that she might have hurt herself from the fall and relieved that she had finally woken up. He stared into her facial features. The way sunlight shined up her eyes, her hair falling perfectly framing her features and one of the extremely rare emotions that Mare had, vulnerability, displayed to him as he held her close.

She just made him special in a way.  
 _  
How in the world has this woman captured my heart…?_

A light touch against his smooth cheek pulled him back into reality where he and Mare were still on the floor. She gave him a confused look and he realized he needed to get her on the bed. Being as gentle as possible, he tucked one arm under her knees and one behind her neck and with his powerful arms, he lifted her off the floor in a bridal style to the bed. The position the two were in reminded him when he tended Mare's wounds for the first time at the ball's night. But compared to then, now was worse.

After settling Mare on the bed and pulling the blanket up to her stomach, he sat back in his chair and rested his folded hands on the side of the bed. Mare's eyes travelled up from the said hands up to his eyes, where the two held their gaze for a few moments.

"What happened?" her voice was barely a whisper.

Gaster kept quiet for a second before explaining to her from what he had known. He chooses his words throughout the explanation carefully, not wanting to give away any unnecessary information, as he examined her reactions to his words. There were traces of worry and such on her face but it mostly… a type of anger that even he couldn't describe. The lights in her eyes vanished and they turned dark and menacing, filled with hatred and rage. Even though she was physically broken, her mental processes showed differently. The atmosphere in the room switched slightly and as much as Gaster found her determination admiring, he knew it was not healthy at the moment. He placed one hand on top of Mare's own to distract herself from the burning feeling that seeped into the room.

"You are safe now. And do not worry, we **will** catch whoever did or planned this." He told her reassuringly and with that, the dense atmosphere was gone with a nod by Mare.

Mare had nothing more to say. She does not know this man much but somehow, she felt so safe with him. Perhaps it was the way his usual hard facial features turned soft whenever it was directed at her or maybe it was the fact that he had saved her life more than he should. But whatever it was, she felt like it was wrong. She shouldn't be developing feelings for anyone; it was not her job. Mare had sworn to her family to only follow Queen and her father, not some stranger from another family. She felt like whatever would happen if this continued would only end up in flames and she did not want that. But at the same time, deep down, she didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay with Gaster and for once, have someone protect her instead of herself protecting others.

It won't be possible and she knew that.  
 _  
Why is life so un—_

"Is something wrong or are you just admiring my features?" Gaster smirked at her.

"W-what?" blush gathered on her cheeks as she spun her head away a bit too quick which made her moan out in pain. In return, Gaster chuckled and stroked her index finger with his long, bony ones. Mare seemed to be comforted by this as she closed her eyes and let her muscles relax.

"Do you need to stay rested here more or are you able to move?"

"I think I can move… why?" Mare cracked open her eyes and looked at him. Neither of them minded the fact that their hands were now intertwined.

"Good. We should get going soon. I will call Riverperson to come and pick us up to bring us to our destination." He replied with one of his rare smiles.

"Our destination?"

"Yes, our destination. Delta Rune's main house was chosen as the place to hold the meeting by your family to discuss the prevention of The Fallen's future plan with the help of mine. It will be explained in detail later."

"I will give you a few more hours to recover. Until we leave, why don't we get to know each other?" he patted her hand with his free one. Somehow, this made her smile too and so the both of them lost track of time in just conversing.

After an hour or two of spending time together, it was time for them to go. Riverperson was already waiting outside the pub and Delta Rune's guards were already stationed around the pub to secure a safe trip for the both of them. Gaster asked Mare if she needed him to carry her again but she refused, as it would look inappropriate in her opinion, which he found ridiculous, and she would need to get used to walking either way. However, Gaster still supported her by holding her close by the waist just in case she trips or falls. He helped her all the way to the car where they finally leave the pub, followed by Gaster's henchmen.

The car finally entered the main house of Delta Rune. It was a massive, black coated mansion, even bigger in size compared to De Silva's main house, with golden patterns embed on its wall. It had a big garden, not as big as De Silva's own garden, at the front with plenty of fruit bearing trees, varieties of sweet-smelling flowers and perfectly trimmed green bushes. The path leading up to the mansion was lined with dark purple Hydrangea shrubs, fully in bloom and glistening in the sunlight and two-third down the path was where a great, Roman styled fountain sat in the middle of the path. It had circular structure, a large base with a decrease in the size of its basin as it goes upwards in level, topped off with a beautiful angelic figure. Everything was so divinely adorned that it was hard not to look at.

Gaster smiled at the sight of Mare lip's opening in awe as she was amazed by the fine details of the house. It was another strange habits of her; noticing patterns. Especially those with eye-catching details.

And this mansion was filled with them.

They pulled up at the grand entrance of the house, Gaster getting out first to assist Mare of course, and the moment the car started to pull out, the black, oaky doors slowly opened to reveal the amazing interior design of the mansion. Mare felt she was too dirty to step inside the house, in a way, and felt hesitant to step in. That was until she felt Gaster's hand that was on her waist stroked her side as if to say she was welcomed. She looked up at him to see him giving her an assuring look and slowly smiled at him. Gaster lightly grasped Mare's hand with his other hand and led her into the mansion to join the others.

He led her all the way to the meeting room, a chamber that was closed off by two giant dark brown doors that had silver, specially customized doorknobs. Gaster pushed the door open with ease and as expected, everyone was already there. He was the first to enter and Mare followed close behind him. The moment the two entered the room, the sound of chairs being dragged back echoed through the room. Mare avoided eye contact with anyone but she heard footsteps that were getting close to where she was. A moment later, she felt someone gently grasped her hand and dragged her back out.

"Where have you been? Heavens, we were so worried about you…"

That voice made her slowly look up and her eyes met with the one and only Master De Silva. His eyes were filled with pure worry and half a second later she was embraced in the older man's arms. Even with pain aching in her arms, she still lifted them up to hug him back. It was nice to see him worried about her like this. Master used to show more compassion to her when she was younger but things have changed. He tightens the hug for a moment and then released her from the embrace.

"Queen would be thrilled when you come home later." He smiled at her, which she mimicked.

The two went back in after another quick hug and Master told Mare to sit next to him, despite her declining the request and offered to stand behind him instead. He told her it would be wiser to sit down because of her injuries and so she did.

"Let us begin the assembly then. Don De Silva, you have called upon us for help regarding the actions of The Fallen and what they are planning for the future. Please justify your concerns." Asgore's voice was deep and loud as if it was naturally dominant. On his right was his wife, Toriel Dreemurr. The two were goat like monsters, Asgore being more masculine of course with golden mane and long, curved horns. He was dressed in a black suit with the Delta Rune's emblem stitched onto the front of his tie. Toriel, who had a look of curiosity on her face, was dressed in a ruffled cream coloured blouse and black pencil skirt. With matching sheer purple, no sleeves cardigan embroidered with golden lace and simple heels of the same colour, she looked stunning as always.

"Yes, of course. My men have been noticing…strange… behaviours from The Fallen. Lately, they have caused lesser and lesser chaos, even stopped disputing over my territories, and from years of experience with them, it indicated that they are planning something. There was also an increase in drug shipment from what my men gathered in the docks, mostly addictive drugs." Master wasted no time in explaining the situation and when he does so, it meant something was very wrong.

"Gaster, is that true?" asked Asgore.

"I will check on it, Sire." Gaster, who was seated on his left, nodded.

"If they are importing more addictive drugs, it would depend on the quantity to assume what they will do with it, would it not?" Toriel's soft voice piped in.

"That is true. From what is logical, they would most likely not be using it for themselves as the quantity is far more… greater than what they need. It is very alarming."

"I see… is there any more strange activities that you have noticed?" Asgore felt worry started to creep up the back of his mind. He and Toriel knew who leaders of The Fallen were and they knew them very well. What they feared was if The Fallen was preparing for a large-scale event in which Delta Rune was not prepared for, as they are still short on supplies.

"Yes, as of lately, based on my watchmen's reports, more commoners have gone missing. Especially on the borders of our territories. Most of the cases were labourers, such as factory or construction site workers. I fear that The Fallen are experimenting on them based on the previous statement." Master slid the report papers that was neatly filed over to Asgore. He opened them and quickly scanned the content.

"I propose that we form an agreement, at least until everything is cleared up, to ensure that nothing wrong will happen. It would be wiser for us to unite as The Fallen can get very aggressive when they want something. Further details would be discussed in private, between you, Toriel, Gaster and I." Asgore closed the file and placed his large hands on top of them. Toriel and Gaster looked at each other before directed their gaze at Asgore.

"Agreed. Then the discussion is done." Master smiled and stood up from his chair, his henchmen and Mare following the act, and struck out a hand for Asgore to shake. The rest of the people in the room stood up from their seat and Asgore took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Glad we could form an alliance once again. It has been a while." Master smiled at him.

"Indeed. Hopefully, nothing horrible will happen like last time…" Asgore's voice was tinted with a bit of shame and sadness, but only people with sharp ears would pick up on the tone.

After all the formalities, Gaster offered to lead the guest out of the house. He wanted to help Mare once again, just to be close to her but was beaten to it by one of Mare's subordinate. Just before Master entered his limousine, Gaster whispered to him to contact him and only him soon.

He wanted to discuss the accident that happened to Mare and see what the other thought of it.

With a kiss to Mare's hand and a smile only for her, he watched the vehicles leave the mansion.

Now that things have been agreed, Delta De Silva pact has been formed.

 **Alright guys, pretty important chapter this one. I'm sorry if it's too bland or not enough of things, I just want to get some points across. Now that the wheel of the plot is in motion, this story can now progress! Hoo boy, do stay tuned in, I guarantee, you'll be surprised at future chapters. Trust me :) Anyways, thank you reading this chapter, as always, spending time with me, being patient and not complaining when a shitty chapter comes out. I love you all so much 3**

 **I really am sorry for leaving you all for so long. Seriously, you have no idea how guilty I felt.**

 **Goodnight :)**


	7. Conversion

**Notice: It seems a bit boring at the beginning but very important chapter for the progress of the plot. Graphic torture ahead.**

"Thank you, Sans, for accompanying me today." The lady in a beautiful white dress walked with her arm looped around her companion's own arm.

Who was a skeleton.

"It's no problem, darlin' " the skeleton replied back with a grin.

The pair walked up to an antique dress shop labeled 'Joe's Tailored Art' on the front and entered the establishment with a chime from the door. They were greeted with the sight of colourful dresses lined up left and right in a rack, hanged by a golden hanger. It all varied in length, size, model and colour. The view made Sans slightly dizzy from all different dresses stored in one place but Queen was another story. Her eyes twinkled at the rows of dresses on display and her hand clasped together in excitement to see what more is there from the store. Her feet carried her closer towards the luxurious garments and before the tips of her fingers could graze over the said, a voice interrupted them.

"Queen, my dear! You're here earlier than I thought!"

Queen spun on her heels to face the man that had emerged from the door on the side of the shop. The man was suited in a fashionable attire; his head dressed in a trendy black fedora with golden rims, his torso was draped with an up-to-date suit all the way down to his feet which were hidden in a pair of black oxfords. Queen ran up to the man and enveloped him in a tight hug. The man grinned and returned the gesture before spinning her slightly in place.

"Mr. Joe! It's so good to see you again! Mother was asking how you were and the dresses doing earlier today and so I visited your store since I'm outside with Mr. Sans over here." She beamed at him.

"Queen, sweetheart calm down! The dresses are fine and so am I. In fact, it's nearly complete! Would you like to see it, dear?" he grabbed her hands excitedly.

"Of course! Follow us, Sans!"

Sans smiled at Queen. Her liveliness was such an attractive trait and it was nice to see the uniqueness of it from a family of snobbish people. At home, Queen was forced to have a certain attitude around her family. "Do not speak if no one spoke to you", "Do not hold your gaze for too long", and the most ridiculous of them all, "Do not speak to someone who has a lower status than yours."

She never understood why she had to follow those rules but for the sake of her parents, she did it.

But only around them and important people of course.

Back to the current situation, Sans was led to a room to the side where Joe had emerged. On the centre of the room stood 3 sewing mannequin, two with extravagant dresses and the middle one different from the two. It was more of a 'calmer' looking dress, filled with elegant decorations all in the right places. Certainly, it was the most eye-catching piece out of all the three attires.

"Is that… Is that the dress out of my sketchbook…?" Queen covered her mouth with her hands from the awe of the beauty ahead of her. Indeed she had designed the dress herself but Joe had brought it to life and even manage to add more to the grace.

"Of course, toots! Who else can such an alluring dress belong to? Only the best can go to my favourite De Silva." Joe walked up to the dress and hovered his hand over the curves of the mannequin. Queen appeared beside him and marveled at the dress up close. What a sight to behold as each line of threads seemed to intertwine each other in the most glorious way. Even Sans, who could give a damn about any sort of attire, was awed at the handcrafted gown. Never he had seen one as such and somehow he felt it really suited Queen's personality.

Sans felt tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"What do you think, Sans? Isn't it marvelous?" Queen beamed at him.

Sans could only nod at her excitement and walked forward to touch the piece himself. The smoothest silk must have been used because the fabric just glided through his bones. It really was the best out of the best, its uniqueness radiant as ever. As beautiful as it'll ever be, it won't hide the dark future that Queen have ahead.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go…" a man entirely covered with black whispered as two more figures followed him into the dress shop. Their hands were deep within the large pockets of their trench coat and with the echoes of heavy boots trailing their footstep, the bell of the shop jiggled roughly. No time wasted, the trio ran up to the room full of extravagant dresses after firing a few shots. Inside the said room, Sans urged the other two to hide but only one managed to and it was not Queen. He didn't have the time to pull out his own firearms to protect her and so while two of the three cloaked figures shoved and held him down by the arms and legs, the other grabbed Queen and tied her hands before gagging her mouth. Her muffled screams made Sans furious and he tried to get up and shook the two but none of them budged. His magic powered heart beat rapidly as the figure dragged Queen, who was screaming and crying, away. She tripped and landed on her knees but that didn't stop the man from dragging her along the floor. Queen's muffled cries rang through his skull like a siren. He finally felt the other two move and instantly took one down with a few shots of his Luger to the neck once his arms were free. The other already fled towards the door but with the rage that was surging down Sans body, the individual was struck down by a perfect shot to the head and legs.

He could already hear the sound of a car ready to escape, he couldn't make it.

"Hey, quit that, you'll get drool all over the control panel." Hank groaned at Fred, who was trying to practise his whistling.

"Come on guys, we gotta make some sort of secret call ya know. We're a squad after all." Fred replied back to him with fingers still in his mouth. Mark was sitting next to Hank, watching the screen surveillance the whole perimeter of the mansion. The technology was the first of its kind and De Silva family easily got its access through money and power. Hank gave out a quiet protesting sound but resume back to his work. Mare then walked into the dark confidential room and took her seat next to Fred, who was on the sofa. She opened her notebook and started jolting down while Fred continued creating amateur rhythms from his mouth. Not even five minutes, the phone next to Mark rang and was then picked up.

"Hell—"

He was interrupted by a flurry of panicked voice.

 _Sounds familiar…_

Mare looked up from her notebook and stared at Mark, whose face was turning pale as each second pass by. He turned to Mare and quickly said,

"It's Queen! She's—"

With no millisecond to waste, she was the one holding the phone now.

"Talk." That was all she said.

"I need back up on 13th East Pines, ASAP! Queen is taken, I repeat, Queen is taken!" she heard Sans shouting through the phone.

Nightmare threw the phone away and bolted out of the door and into the garage, where all the vehicle was kept. She plucked her helmet from the hanger and quickly got on her bike, Brough Superior SS100, and sped out of the garage and the massive compound and into the streets of Undertale City. 13th East Pines wasn't that far from where she was and with her bike, she'll be there in no time. Several minutes racing in the streets of the city, she saw a black vehicle being chased by another, except the other had a skeleton monster shooting bullets at it. She skidded her bike and turned after letting them pass in the intersection.

She charged her engines, which let out a beautiful roar, speeding past Sans' car and ending up next to the kidnapper's car. She could see Queen banging on the window of the door with her bounded hands and her gagged mouth moved to signal her distressed state. Nightmare glared at the man who was driving the vehicle and with pure adrenaline in her system, she punched the window next to the said man. The glass exploded and blood drops drizzled down Nightmare's gloved hand. The glass was harder than she expected and had managed to cut through her hand. She now could hear Queen's screams and squeals, which made her madder. The man took out a revolver from one of the cabinets near him and with his other hand, pointed the gun at Nightmare's head. Queen widen her eyes and before Nightmare could even pull out her own firearm,

 **BANG!**

Queen screamed and the car she was in unstably swerved left to right. Sans had managed to shoot one of the tires and caused the man to lose control of his vehicle. Just after he gained back the car, another black automotive pulled up next to him and also head, blocking his path. Bub was sticking out of the backseat window of the car next to the crook's own with his Winchester 1897 pointed right at his direction, ready to fire. Nightmare, who was very tempted to pull the trigger, held her Mauser C96 right next to the man, who was now clearly defeated. Being held at gunpoint by two different people would be impossible to escape and without free route ahead of him, he might as well be dead.

All of the automotive slowly stopped on a quiet street and Nightmare quickly got off her bike. Without flinching, she opened the door with her injured hand and yanked the driver out of his seat, onto the dirt ground. She stomped his back and prevented him from moving as the rest of her crew tied him down. She then yanked the door open to reveal a trembling Queen, bounded and gagged, sat in the middle of the seat. Queen quickly scooted over and let Mare untie her. She quickly hugged her guardian and cried. Mare patted her back and whispered sweet words to her as she gently picked her up from the damned car before walking over to Sans' car. The skeleton was out of the car and waiting worriedly for his female companion

Sans opened the door to let Queen be carried inside and closed it after Mare did the job. Before he could say anything, he received a smack on the cheek.

"What the **fuck** happened." Mare was beyond pissed at him.

"My guess is The Fallen decide to kidnap her again. They ambushed us, three people came, I took down two of them and this piece of shit is the third one." Sans explained. He was pissed off, not at Mare for slapping him, but at the man who tried to take Queen away. He glanced over Mare at the two members of De Silva who was helping Queen inside the car.

Mare sighed and looked at her injured hand before walking away to get it healed.

"Bring her home, take two of my men with you. If anything happens to her, you'll be bone dust." She said to him, voice laced with menace.

That threat was for real.

Sans instructed the men who were bandaging Queen to escort him to their compound, taking Queen home, which they agreed to. He got in the car and started the engine, after glancing at Queen who looked more at ease and less shaken than before and drove away.

Mare was glaring at the man, sitting inside one of the cars, while her hand was being bandaged.

"You okay there, Mare?" James dabs a cotton soaked with alcohol.

Mare hissed and nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just curious why they're targeting us so frequently". Last kidnapping attempt was just a month ago. Luckily, only Mare's hand was injured and that left her rest of her healing body just fine. It has only been a few weeks since her accident happened after all.

"Who knows, but it'll probably be bad. We need to tighten up security, especially with Master, Queen and sadly, Empress." James latched a shiver when mentioning _Empress_.

Mare laughed quietly at his reaction before nodding.

"We need to get out as much information out of that bastard as we could. Use any method necessary." She tested the bandaging by gripping her fist slightly, gaze still fixed at the attacker. James felt like he should say something but instead he only nodded with a silent stare to the woman.

Mare walked towards her bike and got on before letting the engine roar back to life. Even though the pain on her hand still vivid, she didn't let it influence her and so she pulled the accelerator, driving back to the mansion. Her mates gradually followed, one by one, to create less suspicion.

"You two, please prepare her room. I will escort her into the premise." Sans spoke with no tone in his voice. The two De Silva men simply opened the doors and went ahead, leaving the monster with the precious Queen. Sans exhaled a long sigh after a couple minutes of silence between the two and proceeded to open the door, got out, and opened the backseat door to help Queen out. By helping means carrying her, bridal style, all the way to her room of course. Halfway walking towards her room, Queen curled up to him.

"Are you alright?" Sans stopped to look down at her. Queen nodded without returning the gaze and gripped the skeleton's shirt tighter. The male continued to hoist the human on his arms towards her room. Once in it, he placed her on the side of the grand bed. He grabbed a clear box filled with face cleansing liquid and cotton pad.

"Would you like me to clean you?" he asked out of the blue.

Despite the terror she just raised one eyebrow in surprise and smiles softly, saying "You know which is for which?"

"Surprisingly, I've got a co-worker that uses this kind of stuff. He said it keeps his face like a baby's bum and told me to use them. But you know, no skin here, just bones." he laughed a bit at the memory of one of the Delta Rune member's obsessions with cosmetics. Seemed like Queen's positivity influenced him.

"Well, if you really do know, then yes please." She gently parted her hair out of her face and closed her brilliant eyes.

Sans did not really expect her to be serious but did what was asked anyway. He grabbed one of the cotton pad and dabbed a good amount of solution into it before gently swiping it across her cheek. He could feel her body ease and relaxed from the comfort he was giving. After he was done, he packed away the cosmetics.

"Hey, Sans…?" Queen gripped her bedsheet.

"Yes, Queen?"

"Do you think… I'll get to live as long as my father?"

That question baffled him.

"Why the question?" he responded, edging closer to her.

Queen was hesitant with answering it herself but since she brought the topic up, she had to.

"I feel like because of the recent terrors happening… I won't be there for my 24th birthday…"

"Of course you will." He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "You don't have to be scared. I'll be here. Mare is here, we'll protect you. I'll protect you."

"Really?" that doe-eyes of hers were very captivating.

"Of course, you're my queen after all." He smirked sweetly.

Queen was enchanted by his kindness and quickly tackled him down to the bed, hugging Sans' body close and tight. And he happily returned the gesture.

"TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

 **SMACK!**

The man simply laughed and coughed out blood. Hank ran his clean hand through his hair while his other blood-soaked one was on his hip, staining his messy white shirt. The interrogation was getting nowhere; the man wasn't revealing anything. The two were in the interrogation room, which De Silva have a few in their deepest layer of the extensive basement, where the sound barrier between each basement and ground level were as thick as universe itself. No matter how loud someone screamed, no one would hear them.

"Alright, let us try this again, eh?" Hank walked to one corner of the room where on a table was arranged complete tools of torture. From simple rusty nails to pear of anguish to knee splitter, all were there. He plucked a plier out of its case and slowly shuffled back to the man low chuckle accompanied him. The man saw what Hank was holding in his bloodied hand and his face filled with horror. The tight chains around his wrist jiggled from the way he was trying to get out. He couldn't resist, how could he? The rusty chains coiled around his ankles didn't even let him kick. Hank was now just across the table from him and with the plier ready, he was sure he'll get the information out of him.

"Alright bud, lets—"

 **SLAM!**

The metal door slammed open to reveal a pissed off looking Nightmare. She was wearing a dull white shirt and loose black pants. Her hair was messy even when tied and one of her hands were still bandaged while the other was twitching with anticipation. The two men stared at her and one quickly walked out before placing the plier on the table. Before Hank leave, he whispered something to Mare and she look straight at the stranger in the eye before nodding without breaking her attention. Mare stepped into the room and the door slammed shut with aggression. The sound made the man flinched and trembled in fear and his ears then picked up her loud footsteps coming closer and closer towards him.

The sound stopped.

"Talk."

"Fuck off, you bit—"

 **THUMP!**

His head hit the metal table hard.

"Talk." She repeats.

He stayed quiet, not willing to cooperate.

Nightmare observed the silence before realizing the man would not talk unless she does something of the extreme. And so, she picked up the old plier and grasped the tip of the man's middle finger. He started to shake and breathe heavily but words still haven't come out of his mouth.

"Talk, I said." She said.

Nothing.

"I said," her voice was mildly calm.

 **Rip**

The front part of his nail cracked open. The man cried out in sheer pain.

"Talk," the word was painted dark by her mouth.

 **Rip**

It was halfway open now, strings of nail bed were covered in blood between the lifted nail and finger. He screamed and screamed but the pain wasn't going away.

" **Damn you.** " Her voice was filled with venom

 **Rip**

She tore out the nail from his finger, slow and steady to get the most out of the pain and it sure did work. Tears and drool covered his face as he begged her to stop. The man was a trembling mess and as much as she hated this, it was crucial. However, he was still not budging, only crying and whispering noises, and so she went back to the table in the corner, bringing back ten medium sized nails.

"That was just the beginning. Let's start, yeah?" she took one nail.

The man shook his head furiously, chanting no and no and no. Her smile was maniacal as she held the sharp end of the metal nail on his raw, bloodied finger between her thumb and middle finger.

 _Act tough, act mercilessly._

She pushed the metal down with her index finger slowly and painfully, which the man responded to by screaming even more. His vocals must've filled the hall of torture, as what the lowest basement was called. Just after a few centimetres of the nail into his pointer, he finally started talking.

"C.A.! IT'S C.A.! THEY'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME DO IT!" he screamed.

Nightmare raised her eyebrow.

"Go on."

"They're converting people! Please, stop… I don't know what they're doing but they're converting people…" the man sobbed.

"What do you mean they're converting people? Into what? How?" she lifted her hand from the mess underneath it.

"I don't know the details… but that's what I heard from others… They're…feeding them some sort of drug that turns them into somethin'… I don't know what to be specific… please, stop it…" he relaxed slightly as she let go of his digit.

"That's all you know?" she lightly placed her pointer on the nail.

"I SWEAR! I SWEAR THAT'S ALL! PLEASE NO MORE!" he screamed and wiggled in his chair, unwilling to take any more pain.

"What's your name?" she suddenly said.

"John…" he laid his head on the table.

"John, if you're lying, expect me to visit you again. We'll have fun once more." She smirked.

Mare felt like there was no more point in going on with the dolor and so, she swiftly plucked out the nail from his finger, which made him hiss from the surprise. She wiped her slightly bloodied hand on the side of her pants and walked out of the room, telling Hank to clean and lock John up in the dungeon.

Seemed like pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together; however, the big picture seemed horrifying.

 **I'm back, sorry for going on hiatus without notice. Just shit here and there like usual. IBD fucked me up real good. Thank you for reading this chapter and staying committed, I love you guys.**

 **Sorry again for being so fucking slow.**

 **Goodnight, dear Readers.**

 **BTW: I have a blog-ish thing and you can tune in on that. I just started so nothing much on it yet. That's prolly where I blog daily about whats happening. :)  
**


End file.
